The Strength Of True Love
by MeTwoCat
Summary: 'In life, there is different kinds of love. The love that Tobias and Beatrice share is a true one. But will the strong and powerful connection they share be able to survive, even if it is forbidden' I guess you'll have to read and find out yourself. A story from the medieval times that contains princes and princesses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, since I really liked princesses, princes and stories from the medieval time, I've decided to do a story based on that. For anyone who is wondering, this story is a FourTris.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 1

Tris' P.O.V.

It all started when I was 17 years old. That day, I didn;t know who he was, but now, I do.

That evening, Mother asked me to go collect some herbs she needed for supper. It wasn't the best part of the journey because the sun was about to set. But this was the time of the day I prefered. I was not allowed much adventures like this one since I was a girl and my place belonged at the house. As I bent down on a bush, I heard a branch crack. I quickly turned around, looking out for any danger. Out of nowhere, a bear came out from behind a tree. I was completely astonished, I didn't make a sound or a move. I had never encounter any dangerous animals, before, and I had never thought about what to do if I ever was in this type of situation. The bear approched cautiously and was looking at me. We never broke eye contact. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something move. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with someone above me. The man got back up on his feet in a swift movement, took an arrow from the quiver that was hung in his back and directed his arc towards the bear. Barely a minute later, the animal was dead. My mind didn't seem to understand all of these events in one attempt. I could feel my savior's gaze on me, examining me. I did not return the look. He extented his hand for me to take and got myself up, ignoring the feel that went down my back when our hands touched. His were big and strong, but warm. That is when I brought my gaze on him. I was slightly disappointed, I couldn't quite define his features because of the darkness and the cap of the hoody he was wearing.

"Thank you. I do not know what I would of have done if you weren't here to save me. I am really grateful of your help." I told him, when I retrieved the sound of my voice.

"It was my plessure." He responded.

"I better leave, Father and Mother will be concerned. I hope I will see you soon." I said, realizing what time it was.

If I did not leave now, I would likely lose the path back to my home. In a fast motion, the gentleman that he was, he took my hand and brought it to his lips. He gave a gentle kiss on it, the warmness of his mouth spreading on my skin. It was as if it diffused itself through my whole body. I felt overwhelmed with this feeling, with this feeling that I could not describe. I sensed myself blush as I could feel the mystery man's eyes on me, watching my reactions. I saw the corner of mouth switch upwards as my cheeks took the colour red.

"I would be honored to have a chance to meet you again." He replied, letting go of my hand while bowing down in front of me.

With that, I turned around to take the path back to my house with me looking over my shoulder and him staring back in the deepness of my blue, greyish eyes, until we couldn't see each other anymore.

From that day, I just could not seem to forget him.

* * *

1 year later

"Beatrice, Beatrice." My father called out loudly for me to hear from the garden. "I have something to tell you."

I left my task and went inside the house, quickly, the urging tone of my father worrying me.

"Yes, Father ?" I asked as soon as I was at his side.

"Your mother and I have decided that it is time for you to be part of the services we had given to the royal family for hundreds of years. As you may know, this has been going on for generations in our family. We think that it is time for you to join the family business." He told me with complete seriousness.

I was astounded. I knew that one day, I would work there, but not now.

"Oh, Father. Thank you. I am honored that you have such trust in me. I will not deceive you.

* * *

It had been a week since I was working at the palace. Surprinsigly, the workers had decided that I was worthy enough to have a good emplacement to clean, after 7 days of hard work. I was not like the other girls of my age, they saw my determination and how focused I was. I was assigned the Prince's roo, which was quite unexpected because not a lot of domestics got to be in there.

"The Prince will not be here until noon, you can take your time." The chief of all servants informed me.

Cleaning has been my job since I could remember. But it was more entertaining when I had movements to do. My whole life I wanted to dance, but I never had the opportunity since my family was not the richest one. I have learned some gestures by sneaking glances at those who did know how to. The true reason I loved to work was that I had the occasion to dance freely with no one to watch me.

As the chief recommended, I took my time. Dusting here and there, cleaning the windows. Every steps would be a dance one, following the silent music that me alone could hear. That is when I heard someone shift behind me. I spun around, the memory of the bear coming back to the surface of my mind.

"I saw, a few feets from me, the Prince himself.

"Your Majesty." I said, bowing.

It was the first time I was left alone with one of the Royals.

"You must forgive me. I was informed that your return would be at noon. I will leave you to yourself. **(Author's note: If you can say that.)**" I told him,, turning towards the door.

"No, stay. I only came to take something." He replied in a rough tone.

I continued my work, but I paid attention to his every move. I never let myself look at others and judge them, mainly men, but now there was know one to contradict my gestures, I let my eyes admire the person standing in front of me. His arms and legs showed that he was not the artistic type of men. With his brown hair and the wonderful shade of navy blue eyes, I could not call him unattractive. I quickly turned my gaze away from him, not wanting to be caught staring. The Prince took what he needed and as he reached for the doorknob, he seemed to have changed ideas.

"I do not think we ever met, before. I am Tobias Eaton, the Prince of the kingdom of Fairwell and who may you be ?" He asked.

"I am Beatrice Prior, one of your loyal domestics, Sir." I told him, bowing again.

"Well then, Beatrice, I will leave you task. It was an honor meeting you again."

With that, he left me standing in his room, wondering when I met him in person before and having the strange feelingsthat I have heard those words previously.

**This chapter might seem not clear, but, don't worry, it will all explain itself in the next chapters. Tell me what you think, I really really really need to know. And don't worry, the fluff is to come. _I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._ I take suggestions, PM or review to tell me.**

**MeTwoCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I've got some suggestations and just to inform everyone, I will do Tobias' P.O.V., but probably in the fourth chapter. (Did you guys catch that ? ;D) I want Tris to find out something before doing it in his point of view. Here's your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does**

Chapter 2

Tris' P.O.V.

A full month passed with no encounter with the Prince of Fairwell. I had not told me friend, Christina, about it thought. She would oftenly tease me with my adventure in the forest and my savior. She kept on asking me if I met him again or if he was my prince charming. I would love to meet the man again, but I do not think that I will. He might of have been from another kingdom from what I know. I do not want to give myself to much hope, I do not like to be disappointed. Earning money was my main goal, I had go work, that's what was important, not having time to myself.

As I was cleaning close to a window giving a sight of the palace garden. The view was certainly breathtaking, a wonderful filled with fresh air. If only I had the permission to wander through the beautiful flowers. But I didn't have it and I had work to do. Right when I was going to divert my gaze, something further in the garden cought my attention. In a vast area of grass, was standing a man shooting arrows at a the targets placed in front of him. Each time, he seemed to get the bullseye. That was a wonderful talent the person had there. It instantly made me think about the mystery man. Looking closer, I noticed that the shooter was none other, but the Prince himself. This was presumably not the only activity he must do. As if he felt someone watching him closely, he spun around, looking attentively at his surrondings. When he brought his eyes up to where I was standing, I pushed myself out of the way of the window. But I knew that he had seen me. As I thought about it, I could feel my cheeks take a crimson shade. I had no reason to do so, but I could not seem to stop myself from doing it. I was hoping he would not say a word about me watching him, to me or the others. I could feel me lips turn upwards, knowing how silly I was to think about such stuff when I had a lots of work to do.

* * *

To my suprise, that day, I was asked a favor from the chief of the domestics. She requested me to go inform our beloved Prince that it was time for diner, even thought it wasn't my job. She explained that since I had to clean his room afterwards, she would not have to go ask another servant, it was much easier, as she said. I was not enthusiast about meeting him again, not after this morning. In front of the door, I took a deep breath before knocking on it.

"Come in." Prince Tobias yelled from the inside.

I walked through the door with my head down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Hum, I was told to inform you that the diner was ready, your Highness." I said, bowing like I should always do infront of a member of the Royal family.

"I will be there in a second." He replied.

I quickly turned around, content that I got away with it with no problem. But my happiness had been broken was he spoke.

"Wait, Beatrice."

I was quite suprised that he remembered my name, the first time we met in the castle, when he asked for my name, I thought it was just an act of kindness.

"Yes, sir." I questioned, rotating myself to look at him.

He was standing closer to me than I thought he would be. He reached for something behind me, as he was going to enbrace me, but then, I noticed that he was just closing the door. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding, but then, I realized: 'Why would he close the door ? He probably had something important to tell me, but what could it be ?' He backed away, clearly feeling my discomfort. He directed himself towards the window, looking outside, before talking to me.

"I would like to offer you something, Beatrice. It could be helpful to both of us." The Prince explained.

"What would the offer be, sir ?" I asked, my curiosity getting to me.

"I wanted to ask you if you give me the plessure of being my dance partner."

"I-I do not dance, sir." I exclaimed myself, but not in a rude way.

By the smile he was giving me, I understood that he knew that I was lying. I should not lie to someone as highly placed as him, but I felt like his offer was not beneficial to me.

"But, not to be rude or anything, do you not have other partners ?" I questioned him.

"Oh, yes, yes I do. All thought they are not as great as you, Beatrice."

"I am not actually a dancer. I am sure you will find someone better." I told him, trying not to sound rough.

"How about I tell you your side of the offer. I saw you watching me today, while I was shooting some arrows. I could see that you were intrigued. I could teach you." He offered to me.

This was a tough decision to make. By dancing with him, I would become a better dancer while learning archery. But the inconvenient was that, if we did that, it would be inegal. Two people form different classes are not supposed to have any interactions.

"If I did accept where and when would we do it, sir ?"

"If you did, we could start today with the dance, after your shift. Do not worry about where to do it, I have planned everything." He said, smiling.

He had planned everything ? Does that mean that he had been thinking about for a while. Which meant that, some how, he noticed me. That made me blush, as always. There were more advantages and inconvenients and after all, the Prince was the one who asked me, not me. Why would I deny an offer like that one and if something did go wrong, I could always back out.

"I would love to be your dance partner, your Highness."

This was certainly not what I was expecting to happen by becoming a servant at the Royal palace.

**I know a bit short, but I didn't want to right the dance part this chapter. There's going to be fluff in that one, well I hope. Tell me what you think. I would also love it if you guys could give me some words for how to call the Royal people. Hope you liked this chapter. You guys could also read my other story, This Is What Life Is. I would appreciate it. Thank you for the reviews, keep up the good work. Oh and Merry Christmas because I will probably not update tomorrow. Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! :)**

**MeTwoCat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so for this chapter, I suggest you listen to the song 'Can I have this dance' from the movie High School Musical, which I do not own, by the way. The song might cheesy, but I think that it fits perfectly with the dance scene that is in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 3

Tris' P.O.V.

He told me to meet him at his room as soon as I would finish my work at the palace. Under the pressure at a member of the Royal family always brought, my mind did not seem to work and gave the Prince the answer he wanted to hear. But now, all of the bad situations that could happen came rushing to me. Thought, I did push them away, thinking that it was a risk I was willing to take.

* * *

I silently knock on the Prince's room door as he told me to. Not even 10 seconds later, the door swang open and my new dance partner pulled me in his bedroom. After closing the door shut, he turned around to face me. I was holding my right arm, with my left hand, exactly at the place where he had roughly grabbed me. When he noticed what he had done, his eyes softened as he approched.

"Hum, sorry about that. It was not my intention to hurt you. It is important, that no one knows what we are about to do." Price Tobias explained.

"It is fine, sir, I understand."

"Come, we have to go." He said, before taking my take in his and pulling me towards one on the walls of his room.

The contact of our skin together made me feel something that I have not felt in a long time.

His next action, thought, made me quite more suprised than the previous one. He pressed his left hand on a brick and the moment later, a hallway appeared in front of us. I could swear that this corridor was never here a few minutes ago.

"Now, you ave discovered one of the many hidden passages that this castle contain. This is an act of trust that I do not give to anyone in particular and hopefully, you will be able to keep this secret." He told me, seeing incomprehension that was clearly written on my face.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Your confidence is something I am honored to have." I informed him.

We had been walking down the long hallway, illuminated by torches, hanged on the walls at equal distance, for quite some time. It was until I saw the room at the end of the corridor that I realized that it was all serious. The place was gigantesque and breathtaking. It must of have been an ancient ballroom. I detached myself from the Prince to better admire the room, by touching the walls with my fingers tips. All thought there were no furniture, it was still spectacular. The patterns and the colours gave to our surroundings a nice atmosphere .

"So, have you ever danced with someone before, Tris?" He asked, starting a conversation.

"Not to be rube, Your Majesty, but my name is not Tris. It is Beatrice." I told him, trying to sound polite.

"I do know." He said, giving that genuine and charming smile. "But I thought that Tris fit you better and, on your agreement of course, I could call you so."

The name 'Tris' was certainly something I had never heard before. And the way Princa Tobias said made it quite more easier to make my decision.

"I do not mind."

"And, when we are in private like now, it would not bother me if you called me Tobias without all the manners. I would like it if you treated like another normal person." He offered.

"Of corse, Your... Tobias." I responded. "And to answer your question, I have never danced with anyone. From what I know, no one else, but you is aware of my dancing." I added, not making eye contact with him, blushing.

I could feel a grin play with his lips, bringing them upwards, without having to look. I simply could not resist that smile and I was probably was not the only girl. Sadly, that thought made me frown, removing the smirk I was wearing.

"Then, I am happy to be your first dance partner." Tobias said.

Everytime we were together, alone, he always seemed to be joyful and easy-going, but it might be the face he was putting on to please his people, which I was part of. I still had not made my mind on if I did trust him or if I did not.

When he got closer to me, my anxiety grew as my heart beats went faster and faster. Giving me reassuring smile, he held out his for me to take. After letting a breathe out, I put my hand in his as he pulled me closer to him. He toke my left hand, putting it a little above his shoulder, while placing his right one on the side of my waist. Both of our other hand were laced together. I had not lift my eyes to meet his until I heard the music float to my ears . I did not search for the source, I just got mesmerized by Tobias' navy blue eyes.

"Just follow me." He quietly whispered in my ear, his breathe tickling me.

At first, I did not understand until he toke a step back, pulling me with him. Then, another step, another one till I had the hang of it and we could could both follow the other, inventing our movements. The world disappeared around us, leaving me and the Prince alone in a universe that we only had the key to open it, when we danced. Spinning around the room, spreading our energy through the whole ballroom, enjoying this moment. He swirled me around for a couple of times and I fell on the ground, pulling Tobias with me, because of the spinning, both giggling. I had not realized that this was just the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

**Well, sorry if this chapter didn't satisfy your demands. I already have the main ideas planned, but I would some suggestions, it would be helpful. The next chapter will be Tobias' P.O.V. And for those who think that Tris' and Tobias' relationship in moving on too fast, don't worry, it will all settle itself. I don't like when things move fast. (Sorry for the mistakes, btw.) I would like to thank anonymous10100, liyahmee4 evas, Arielle007 and AwesomeTooAwesome for reviewing for the last chapter. So, please review, follow and favorite. And I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

**MeTwoCat**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry guys, but this is not an update. I just really need your opinion about this story. Is Beatrice's and Tobias' relationship moving on too fast? Because if you think it is, I could rewrite the whole story. That's why I haven't updated this story, I didn't what you guys wanted. But for those who are wondering, chapter 4 would have been Tobias' P.O.V. and that chapter would of have explained why he asked Tris to be his dance partner without even knowing her. So, I really need to know. I need your opinion. And please be honest, but not mean. Is this story even good, you guys HAVE to tell me, because I'm very lost here. I also take any other kind of suggestions.**

**P.S.: For those who haven't read my other story, then please read it. It's called 'This Is What Life Is". And for those who already read that story, I posted chapter 26 last Friday, so just reminding you guys... (If you haven't read it yet, I'd like to post chapter 27 tomorrow.) Please leave a review for that chapter, it means a lot for me.**

**Well, I'd like to thank everyone how followed, 'favorited', reviewed or/and read this story.**

**MeTwoCat**


End file.
